


Pokemon DESTROYS doctor evil!

by icemoon4



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: evil has once agian corrupted our mountains!, power went out and i was bored ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemoon4/pseuds/icemoon4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can pokemon saev teh day or be die in the processed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DIGIMON SAVEZ THE WROLD](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49532) by petey beaty. 



> pokemon is not a realy pokemon but one i made u[

Pokemon beates up docotr evli!!!

the trees blowed blistening idn the sumer tiem air and pokemon stod b4 them. “i ahve to must destory the doctor evil!!' she exclaim. but seh not know wher doctor evil (not hte guy form austim poer) culd be!  
“i MUSt find him!' she swam into the air and flied into the mountians i n search of doctorm evil! 

later she seen him in a cave by the montain top. “ifound im!” she shoted. but doctor evil hear her exclaim and turns his head form hsi evil experment! “How is it yu could fidn me but no one else! coudl!” he shouts an angry

“i ahve lookd for you many time! and here you!” 

“no!”

pokemon flewn down inot the caev entrance where the doctor evil is at and di d a punch!

“ow!” he landed bakcwards into a tbale full of evil things. dotcor elvi reached into his pocket and retrieved an ray gun! “ha ha ha you cant not escapeo this one now!'  
he fired the ray bean into pokemon's eyes and she went blind

“nooooooo” she cried fell down. “i swa not fast enoug to stop evil doctor and now i am blind”

whiel hse swayed on the groudn in a sad, doctor evil roed off the mountai on his harley davidon motorycle.

tob e continue????


	2. pokemon finds hopsital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohno!

pokemon mad it to the bottm fo the mountain and called a taxi. “i need a doctor !” she peladed.   
“i willl get you to one” the tax man responded.

he drove at a solid 88 mph thru the vally to the nearest hosiptal. the polic soon found the tazxi man goin much to fast amd they started their sirins.   
“waht is that!” pokemon questiond because she cuold not see wheat the sound was.  
“it is the police imust slow down” responded the taxi  
“no they will must wait spped up” and the taxi man sped p.

the sirens grow louder but they could not catch up! soon the hopsital was in sight but not for pokemon because she was blind.


	3. fight!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fi!

the taxi man parked on the sidewalk and pokemon got out and the police were there  
“stop now! THE Police shout”   
“i am sory officers but i was needing the hosptial right away i will not hapen again” pokemon explained  
“oh. okay” the police went home

“that is 50 dollops pleas” told the taxi man to pokemon  
pokemon did not have 50 dolalrs so she went inside.  
“hello my name is pokemon im in immidiate need of eye careprofessional.” pokemon said out luod but could not see ho.   
“oh goodness” a voice  
soon pokemon was inside a doctor. room and he fixed heir eyes rigt away.  
“they alre good as knew!” snhe say excited “thank you”  
“that si 55” doctor say  
“55!” she exclaimed and lookd atr the doctor one again. no doctor could want thayt many monies unless...  
“doctor evil!” she saw for teh first time. “it you!”  
“yes it is me” doctor evil clamed   
“why is it you would do fix mine eys”  
“well” sya doctor wvil   
nbut there was no time she went for the [pinch and and he flwe out the window into the garbage dumpste.   
“that is what uyou get for blindig me and givign me evil eyes!” pokemon culd now see evil.

“no” but he then died.

THE OND.


End file.
